If It's Not You, It Can't be Anyone Else
by Aithers
Summary: Di saat ia berada di sampingku aku terus mengelaknya namun ketika ia menghilang... Kenapa aku terus merindukannya?/Sucks at Summary/ New Authors Alert!/ Updated First Chapter: Maybe/ Enjoy, Mina!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Character: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Title: Yesung from 'Super Junior'

Story: Aithers (authors)

Edited by: Aithers (Editor)

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

* * *

><p>Ia keluar dari mobilnya kemudian terdiam sesaat sambil memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang melayang-layang dengan bebas di depannya.<p>

Ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar, entah apa hal yang hilang. Apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting? Atau sebaliknya? Dan apakah sesuatu itu?

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mungkin saja itu tidak terlalu penting.

Ia lalu menghadap ke arah depan dan langsung di hadapkan pada seseorang yang ia tak kenal sama sekali sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang _intens_.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu seakan berhenti.

Orang itu kemudian menghampirinya dan terus menerus mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ia jawab satupun, hal tersebut membuatnya hanya menatap orang itu dengan bingung.

Namun..

Ia merasa ada gejolak antara otak dan hatinya. Otaknya tidak mengenal orang itu, ia yakin tidak mengenal orang itu.

Tapi mengapa hatinya seakan meronta dan berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya berkata bahwa ia merindukan orang di hadapannya ini?

To be Continued

* * *

><p>Authors said...<p>

Hai Minna-san! Kita kenalan dulu yuk!

Kami adalah authors yang terdiri dari tiga orang + satu orang editor (liat Bio kalau mau tau info lebih lanjut ya ^^)

Nah di prologue ini ada yang tau gak siapa si 'ia' tebak dulu deh! Tapi jangan di jawab, cukup ditebak aja kira-kira siapa, ya (Siapa ya?*plak*). Kalau mau jawabannya ikutin terus IINYICBAE *sinetron mode: on*

Review?

Comment?

Concrit?

Flame!

Dan cuap-cuap lainnya kami tunggu lho!

Sign,

Aithers


	2. First Chapter : Maybe

If It's Not You, It Can't be Anyone Else

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Character by :Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Fiction Title: Yesung 'Super Junior'

First Chapter Title: SunYe 'Wonder Girls'

Story by: Aithers (Authors)

Edited by: Aither (Editor)

Warning:

Out of Character, Miss Type , Type, All Normal Point of View and many Newbie Alert (s)

.

.

.

First Chapter

.

.

.

Maybe

.

.

.

_-My cold heart all of sudden is little by little melting because you come inside it and you filled it without me even knowing-_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>First Chapter: Maybe<p>

Happy Read

Enjoy

Mina-san

* * *

><p>Musim dingin telah tiba. Hawa dingin disertai angin kencang mulai menyelimuti Kota Kyoto pagi ini. Anezaki Mamori mengibaskan rambut <em>auburn<em> panjangnya ke belakang agar tak menghalangi pandangannya selagi ia menyusuri jalan menuju universitasnya, Universitas Kyoto.

Mamori menggigil perlahan karena rasa dingin mulai menembus mantel serta _sweater_ tebalnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam _clubroom_,membuat cokelat panas, dan makan _creampuff_ hangat yang baru dibelinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut keroncongan. Dingin-dingin begini memang paling enak...

"Ohayou, Anezaki-san..."

Suara serak serta parau menyambut pendengaran Mamori, sontak hal itu membuatnya kaget dan berputar cepat ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Mata _Sapphire_ itu terbelalak menatap gadis berambut _cream_ yang dipilin acak-acakan. Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya, dan membuat Mamori yakin bahwa gadis di hadapannya kurang tidur. Ia mengenali gadis di hadapannya sebagai Koizumi Karin, juniornya di Kyodai yang mengambil jurusan manga serta merangkap sebagai asistennya dalam klub yang ia manajeri.

"Karin-chan," Mamori mendesah lega sambil memegang dadanya. "Kau mengagetkanku," tambahnya.

"Gomen...," ucap Karin polos lalu menunduk sambil mengusapkan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan wol berwarna putih.

"Tidak! Kau tidak salah apa-apa, aku memang terlalu gampang terkejut. Dan aku punya alasan bagus untuk itu," Karin tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Mamori, lalu ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Mamori dan mereka berjalan bersamaan.

Mamori menatap Karin"Ne, Karin-chan apa yang membuat penampilanmu berantakan begini?" Mamori mendecakkan lidahnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah Karin, "Kau benar-benar berantakan, Karin-chan." Karin kembali menundukan kepalanya. "Ano, itu karena _deadline_ mangaku yang hampir tamat dan aku harus memberikannya pada editorku sore ini," tukas Karin sambil menaikkan _ascot_¹ abu-abu miliknya hingga menutupi mulutnya.

"Mungkin kau harus masuk ke dalam _clubroom_ lalu istirahat sebentar di sana, akan kubuatkan teh lemon hangat," Mamori mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Karin yang mengekorinya, nampaknya ia benar-benar kedinginan –atau ia ingin segera makan _creampuff_, ya?-.

Mamori membuka pintu _clubroom_ dengan perlahan lalu diikuti oleh Karin di belakangnya setelah itu Mamori langsung mengunci pintu clubroom dan segera melesat ke dalam dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas dan teh lemon hangat sementara Karin menyalakan penghangat ruangan serta melepas _ascot_ dan juga mantelnya lalu ia memilih mengerjakan manganya yang hampir selesai dan harus di kumpulkan hari ini pada editornya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mamori datang membawa nampan logam dengan secangkir cokelat panas untuknya sendiri, secangkir teh lemon hangat untuk Karin serta piring berisi _creampuff_-_creampuff_ hangat.

"Silahkan, Karin-chan," suguh Mamori pada Karin. "Arigatō, Anezaki-san," ucap Karin lalu menyesap teh miliknya.

Klep!

Tiba-tiba seluruh lampu dalam _clubroom_ padam. Karin menghentikan pekerjaannya, "Mungkin, karena cuaca buruk atau saklarnya turun, biar aku cari lilin," ucap Karin pada Mamori dan ia segera bergegas ke dapur untuk mencari lilin. "Kalau begitu aku akan periksa saklarnya," Mamori berjalan perlahan ke luar dengan nampan logam yang masih ia pegang.

Namun saat Mamori sudah berada di depan pintu ia malah terdiam karena mendengar gemerisik samar yang bersumber dari depan pintu, ditambah lagi suara Cerberus yang terus-menerus menyalak dengan keras. Ia pun melihat bayangan di bawah celah pintu.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai terngiang dalam otak Mamori. 'Jangan-jangan penyusup... atau pencuri,' ucap Mamori dalam hati dan membuatnya bergetar ketakutan. Mamori maju selangkah mendekati pintu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia kembali menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan saat pintu itu ia buka.

Brak! Brak!

Terdengar dobrakan-dobrakan pintu. 'Pasti penyusup!' pikir Mamori yakin. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada nampan logam. Nampaknya Mamori akan memukul penyusup itu dengan nampan logam yang ia bawa.

Dengan cepat Mamori membuka pintu _clubroom_. Dan...

PLANG!

Ia memukul penyusup itu tepat di wajahnya dengan mengerahkan segenap tenaganya. Membuat penyusup itu terlempar sejauh satu meter dari tempatnya, dan Mamori melakukannya dengan mata tertutup. Mungkin ia akan kaget melihat siapa sosok yang baru saja ia pukul.

-^ᴥ^-

To be Continued

* * *

><p>¹Ascot: Scraf leher yang tebal<p>

Aither's note (?):

Gimana Mina? Ngegantung? Ceritanya memang sengaja di buat ngegantung biar penasaran hihihi... kira-kira siapa yang dipukul Mamori, ya? Dipikir-pikir lagi aja deh...

Dan karena ini baru chapter satu jadi tentang perkenalan masalah judulnya yang menurut kami gak cocok. Tapi 'Maybe' ini memang dibagi dua nanti chapter 2 juga judulnya maybe *bingung ngejelasinnya deh*

Ok! Sekarang bales review!

**Mitama134666**: Hallo! *lambai-lambai tangan*

Yesung is my beloved Oppa(bahasa koreanya kakak laki-laki) too (Ahzer ^^).

Ya! Emang pendek... (^^) kira-kira siapa, ya? *Digeplak*

Makasih pujiannya (Ahzer^^)*digebukin sama para author*.

Tapi, biasanya di novel-novel yang kami baca tanda ellipsis(begini tulisannya bukan?) sesudah kata abis itu kasih spasi dan kalo di akhir kalimat biasanya cuma tiga (yang cuma dua itu salahnya Ahzer!). *NEWBIE SOTOY!*Digebukin sama senpai-senpai**

*Ngintip Profile juga* Wah! 19! TAME *seumur*

Updatenya sekarang aja ya...^^ bakal Hiatus sampe libur natal hehehe

Eh ES21 Fanfiction Awards?... Kami gak punya FB! *WUAAAH Nge-Tweet aja pake Tweetcaster biar cepet*Author Payah** mungkin nanti abis kami bikin FB... (Tapi kayaknya kami gak terlalu bakat jadi author, deh... *putus asa*) Makasih Reviewnya ya!(^ᴥ^)

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Comment?

Concrit?

Flame!

Kami tunggu lho!


End file.
